Raven's Odyssey
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What happens when Raven meets the Doctor? Well read to find out! *Multi-crossover*


_**Hello! So, I'm**_ ** _obsessed with X-Men movies as you can tell. Anyways, so i hope you enjoy this! Also when you are done you can check out my other stories._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Raven's Odysseys**_

What would you say to your brother…sorry to your mind reader of a brother if you discovered one day that not only you could transform to anyone you wanted but you could also Time Travel/teleport?

Yep! I, Raven, I can Time Travel/teleport! How in the name of God that happened to me? Well I do not have the faintest idea! I woke up one day and I was on the floor of a weird looking room and three people, one red head and two dirty blond boys looking at me shocked.

"You're blue!" The bow tie blond said with thick British voice.

"Yep! Where am I?" I asked confused as I stood up and the strawberry blond girl gave me her jacket to cover my tank top free shoulders since it was freezing.

"We don't know, one minute we were talking about where we should go next and then we heard a thud and you were there lying on the floor." The blond guy who wore no bow tie said.

"Aha! So I teleport here? Who are you?" I asked confused.

"It seems so. I'm the Doctor and these lovely people are my best friends Amy and Rory Pond! Who are you?" The Doctor said cheerfully and I smiled.

"I'm Raven Darkholme Xavier. Where exactly am i?" I asked slightly less freaked out.

"You are in the TARDIS! A time machine slash spaceship! Want to go for a trip?" The Doctor asked cheerfully and I nodded smiling.

I always liked adventures and to be honest I didn't think of what might happen if something bad occurred.

And to be frank that was one of the best rushed decisions I have ever made!

The one trip turned into many that helped me to realize that teleportation and Time Travel was already written in my DNA chain and it was matter of time for that to activate and I was thankful it did because otherwise I would have never met the Doctor and his friends.

The Doctor left me after a year back to the time I left my room and I went back to bed with a smile. The funny thing after that was that the more traveling I did with the Doctor the smarter I got…I mean I learnt things that in the 60s they were not even an idea in order to be discovered!

The Doctor found his friends of his named River Song and Captain Jack Harkness and they helped me control the teleportation by introducing me to The Flash and then to his friends Green Arrow, Supergirl, the DHO and then to the Legends.

I formed a great friendship with them since I stayed for four years with them separately and when I finally returned to my room that night, mind you this was one trip, I felt more in control and happy!

The following days I had requested from the Doctor not to show up and pass a day with my brother. But River and Jack showed up in my room and asked my help. They wanted me to help the Doctor and Rory find Amy in the Demon's Run. Unknowing to me that I would get captured I agreed to help but unfortunately I failed and I end up being locked up along with Melody, Amy's daughter.

I made a promise to protect the little girl with my life and I did…till one day Melody managed to run away and help me escape too. A six years old girl and me as a twenty seven years old girl roamed New York in 1960 since the facility that had as locked was in that time. As I tried to teleport us to my house Melody didn't survive the trip and died then she regenerated to an African American girl.

"Could you please send me to the date my parents were born?" Melody had asked me and since we were in front of the mansion and it was matter of time before Charles read my mind and sees I was here so I nodded.

I manage to teleport her to that exact time but before that I gave her my bracelet, a bracelet River Song had given me for my birthday.

"Sale it in order to buy yourself a house, clothes and a life in general. Be safe Melody!" I had told her and she smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

"I will never forget this! Thank you! I'll find a way to repay you, someday." She told me before I closed my eyes and thought the date Amy had told me she met her friend Melody at school.

After that I saw Charles running towards the gate looking tired, worried and afraid.

"Raven? Oh! Thank God!" Charles had said and hugged me. I stayed frozen in his embrace.

"How long was I gone?" I had asked him.

"Two years! I…I thought she was you! But suddenly she turned into a goo like material before mine and Erik's eyes! What was she? Where were you? What happened to you?" Charles rambled and I got so angry at Madam Kovarian.

"Who is Madam Kovarian?" Charles asked me in worry and fear.

"The woman that did this to me. Who kidnapped me." I told him as we walked back into the house and I saw a bunch of people staring at me in shock.

"She is not blue!" A blond boy exclaimed in shock.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are not blue!" The boy said again.

"No, I am but I can change form. I can shape shift." I explained in daze and confusion.

"Charles who are these people?" I asked confused.

"They are like us! Mutants. Now tell who is this Madam Kovarian?" Charles asked me and everyone seemed to expect me to open up.

But I knew better, if they know it makes them a great hostage in order to lure me in. I won't have that.

"I told you outside, Charles. I need to go and have a shower…what is the date today?" I asked tiredly as I walked past them.

"April 1963." Charles spoke in a defeat tone and I nodded as I left the room.

Once I was back in the safety of my old room I broke down and cried as I walked towards the room and saw the scars and burns from the tortures they did on me.

I went into the bathroom and had a long warm shower while crying. As I got out I saw Jack waiting for me.

"You are safe?" He asked me as I run and hugged him.

"Yes, so is Melody!" I said in sobs.

"Everything will be okay, Raven. I'm here to make you an offer…well Oliver and the rest of the teams offered to help you get over what Kovarian did to you by talking and combat training. Now, I know that your brother was worried sick, as we were too, and that you might want to be with him but after awhile I can come by and take you to them." Jack said as he sat me on the bed and helped me put my socks on since I felt pain everywhere in my body.

"I would love that. How about a month after today?" I asked him with a thankful smile and he nodded as he teleported away and I lie on my bed thinking how I could dodge Charles' questions and the rest of the mutants.

Yes, I was excited that they were more of my kind I just wasn't in an emotional state to show it.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep. When I woke up it was before I felt a presence in my room. Thinking that the Silence might be I did what I always used to do back in my cell in Demon's Run. I took a sharp object and scratch myself with one line but as I put the sharp object on my skin ready to tear it apart a cold hand stopped me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charles panicked voice made me let a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were them…and I need to remember them! I need to know they are watching me and reporting back to her!" I said as I looked into Charles eyes.

"You are safe now. Calm down." He told me but I had made up my mind.

As long as stayed here I was endangering them.

"I need to get out of here. They will be here and kill you all. I need to save our kind. I put myself into a war without thinking that I would put our kind in danger." I rambled in a panic state.

"What? Raven you're make no sense! Sweet sister go back to sleep and we will talk tomorrow." Charles told me and I knew that moment, here and there, that Charles would never understand if he didn't live what I lived through.

So I nodded and pretended to go to bed but as soon as the door was closed I stood up and took a duffel bag and started putting my favorite books and photos of me and Charles. Clothes and other essentials I could find them in Starling City or Central City or even Metropolis…they were in the future and what I would bring there would be useless.

As I got ready I found the hidden phone, Amy and Rory gave me for my birthday two years ago, and I texted Jack the words.

"I'm ready. Come and get me."

The next second Jack was next to me with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm glad you chose to speak about what you went through and not turn like Oliver." Jack joked and I nodded as we were teleported inside the Foundry.

As always the first few seconds I felt like my brain was in my stomach and my stomach in my brain.

"Hey!" Felicity exclaimed caught off guard.

From there on Felicity, Caitlyn, Iris and Jessie were my psychologists and Oliver, Jack, River, Kara, Alex, Mon El, Barry, Wally and Sara with Laurel were my punching bags.

Around a year after I was there I felt a lot better and I started missing Charles. When one day the Doctor with Amy and Rory showed up and took me traveling to a parallel Universe and I met Rose, Pete, Mrs. Tyler. Then he took me to UNIT to meet Martha and Mickey and then to Cardiff to meet Jack's Torchwood team. Then after that we unintentionally crushed into another Universe where we met Phil Coulson and his SHIELD team.

It was fun to get to meet Inhumans and help them fight off the HIVE and the Watchdogs. When we returned to my house in Central City I asked them if I could visit Charles, if they could drop me to the minute after my past self left with Jack.

"Of course I can! I have a time machine, you dummy!" The Doctor exclaimed excited and I laughed as his rapid movements inside the TARDIS. We had let Amy and Rory back at their house and I was next but instead we set sail for New York 1963.

Once we were in my room I breathed the smell of old, as I call it, and smiled.

"It's been a year since I left…it's crazy. Time travel is crazy." I said to the Doctor as he clocked his TARDIS in my room.

"I know, right? So do we meet you dear brother of yours?" The Doctor asked me with a smile and I nodded.

"In the morning…meaning in about three hours. I should probably make breakfast, it's the least I can do since they will never see me again after today." I told him and his expression changed, it darkened.

"Why wouldn't you return back here?" The Doctor asked me as we sat on my old bed.

"I feel that I don't belong in the sixties. Central City 2016 is where I belong…I feel it in heart and soul, Doctor." I told him in a guilty tone as I looked my skin jeans and my leather brown jacket and the necklaces hanging over my chest and red t-shirt I wore under the jacket. Then I hit my legs with each other admiring the leather boots that Iris had given me as a Christmas present last year. They reached my knees and they were matching brown with my jacket.

"You could pay them a visit once in a while." The Doctor said and I let a chuckle.

"Really, Doctor? You know how the story of the famous Charles Xavier goes…Kovarian show me…and I know that you know how this will go down. You knew from the moment you met me and I told you my name. I would turn to this Mystique…I don't want to be that…just like Caitlyn doesn't want to be Killer Frost I don't want to be Mystique. I don't want to fall in love with both Charles and Erik only to choose Erik when Charles gets paralyzed." I told him and he nodded knowingly.

"Then you can stay and help him after he is paralyzed and not choose Erik." The Doctor said and I smiled.

"Or I could take Charles to the future and operate in his spine hence giving him his legs back." I told him back with a smile.

"UNIT could arrange that." He agreed with me and I kissed his cheek.

"I might be able to spare the paining he felt I saw when Kovarian showed me the future. But I will never choose Erik." I told him and he said something that made me change my view on the whole event.

"You could save them both by giving Shaw to UNIT and then talking to Erik and Charles." The Doctor said and I gasped.

"You are right! But what if that sets Erik on a rampage…I mean he is not able to kill his creator hence his long years of vendetta go to waste that would make anyone angry." I said in deep thinking.

"What if we talk to Moira? After all Martha and Pete have grant you total access to both UNITs. UNIT is above CIA and they HAVE to listen to you!" The Doctor said smirking and I smirked back.

"First thing the morning we will do just that! I will find Moira and speak with her privately." I said smiling and both us lied in bed looking the ceiling as the rays of sun started showing themselves in my room.

"I feel lighter." I commented and the Doctor squeezed my hand.

"I know. You and any companion I ever had, have just that effect on me." The Doctor said in serious tone and I looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go make some breakfast for an army of teen boys!" I said excited as we tipped toed to the kitchen of the mansion and started cooking.

Around seven thirty the first people walked in and completely ignored the Doctor who was setting the table. I smirked at the Doctor and he giggled.

"Raven? Who is your friend?" Charles voice made me and the Doctor smile in a "Here we go" way.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! I'm Raven's best friend." He spoke quickly as he shook his hand in a rapid movement.

"What are you wearing?" Erik asked confused and I shrugged.

"Because I like them. Moira I need to speak with you privately." I said to Erik at first and then as I handed Moira the plate with the eggs and two pancakes I told her that I need to speak with her.

She nodded once she saw how serious I was.

Fast forwarding to the breakfast where Charles and the Doctor spoke about Cosmo theories I smirked at the Doctor's frustrated face by my brother's lack of knowledge. It sometimes is funny to know more than you should.

Once breakfast was over Moira and the Doctor got into my room and then the Doctor showed her the TARDIS as we walked inside, safe from Charles mind reading thing I decided to speak to her.

"That is so cool!" Moira exclaimed and I laughed.

"It is, isn't it?!" I said with a smirk then her gaze froze on me as I folded my arms.

"Why you don't seem surprised?" Moira asked me suspicious.

"Because I'm from the future." I state bluntly and Moira exclaimed in shock;

"WHAT?"

And like that both me and the Doctor filled her in on everything that happened with me, time travel, aliens, parallel universes, TORCHWOOD, UNIT. And then I asked her the favor I longed to ask her.

"I need you to get me to CIA HQ. I have a way to make this whole thing go away and no one is getting hurt, haunted or killed." I told her and she nodded looking me with a different light.

I was no more Raven, Charles' sister, in her eyes.

"Of course but I don't know if they are going to listen to you…you…I mean your doubleganger acted like a teenager. She danced on a couch!" Moira told me and the Doctor laughed.

"Exactly like you in Kara's birthday party." The Doctor said remembering how drunk I was.

I laughed and nodded.

"And I puked in the vase full of daisies…Alex was so pissed after that." I said laughing but watching Moira's confused face we sober up.

"They will because she won't be alone." The Doctor said and he pulled the lever and we set unexpected sail to Martha's UNIT.

"Martha?" I asked and he nodded.

"Then Pete and after that CIA HQ. Do you want SHIELD with you too?" The Doctor asked and I nodded.

"The more the merrier." I said with authority and I looked at a green pale Moira as we traveled through time.

After three hours of talking to Martha she agreed and we took her and a task force squad and then we went to Pete and did the same thing and got the same results.

When the time came to go to SHIELD I decided that I wanted the Inhumans not any other task force and Coulson.

Coulson was more than happy to help. During our trips to Pete's world, to ours and to Coulson's Moira was beyond shocked to see the changes and promised not to share any of it with anyone but her diary.

When we return to her time Moira was beyond shocked and confused and shocked but covered it pretty good as Charles knocked our door and asked if we were alright.

"We are, just girls chatting." I said smiling since he found us sitting on my bed. The TARDIS was clocked with the men inside it.

Once Charles was gone Moira start laughing hysterically and I joined her.

"It's so so so weird! So, what is next?" Moira asked and I smirked.

"Doctor? Ready?" I asked and he clapped her hands.

And like that we walked inside the TARDIS and started talking.

"Listen up! You won't attack until I say the word Geronimo, alright?" I asked with authority.

"Got it!" The men said and I smiled nodded.

Moira and I walked up to CIA conference room and we came into a halt as I saw Charles and Erik with them talking.

"Raven?" Charles asked confused.

"I'm here to prevent World War three. It's not the time yet." I said cryptically. And everyone stare at me.

"You stay away from any mutant and my family. Two, your help don't get involved at all. Any CIA Agent who is spotted would get off with a warning if I see another one you'll have his dead body on top of your desk the following day. Three Erik, you let me take care of Shaw meaning that let me catch him and you can kill him. Charles you stay out of Shaw's head. Also Erik and Charles after here we are going to have a long talk about Mutant rights and we are not going to come out of that room if we don't agree on one thing that Mutants and Humans can co-exist. Lastly, everything that is been going on with Russia and US is not a mutants business except if they are in the Military or Navy that is." I spoke with such authority that Moira's look of approval after it made me smile. The CIA and my brother with Erik stare at me shocked.

"Oh! And as we speak Shaw puts missiles in Turkey but I have people to stop this." I said with a smirk.

It was true, the Doctor warned Coulson about Shaw so his team went there to prevent it and I had faith that they would. And I was right they did since the next thing I heard from the commons was Mack's voice saying;

"Threat dealt with. Shaw is under SHIELD's custody and his team under UNIT's." Mack's voice came through and I smiled as Moira did too from her commons.

The Doctor had tempered with our tech in order to work anywhere in time and space just in case.

"Actually Shaw is under SHIELD's and UNIT's custody…Erik you can come with me now." I said smiling sweetly at his shocked face.

"What?" Erik said confused.

"Should I repeat myself?" I asked innocently and he shook his head no.

"What is SHIELD and UNIT?" The CIA's director asked and Moira spoke.

"Two organizations that are above us. They've been working in the shadows for decades…since Queen Victoria founded them." Moira said a little white lie and I smirked.

"Is it true?" Charles asked me and I nodded.

"The Darkholme family was one of the founding members of UNIT and it was only matter of time till they found me and ask me to join. Madam Kovarian is our number one villain but we cannot take hold of her since she got my vortex manipulator and my blood and created her one super vortex machine that drives her spaceship hence appearing and disappearing in different times and parallel universes." I rambled the answer and I witness Charles shocked face and the rest of CIA looking at me confused.

"Erik you come with me. Charles more about it later. Moira do it." I said as we walked past and she took out a pen like thing that could wipe your memory.

She put the head phones on and gave the same ones to Charles as she set it to the last two minutes of the sound of my voice and activated making them forget about UNIT and SHIELD and my evolvement.

As we walked inside the TARDIS everyone clapped and Daisy hugged me.

"You did it!" Yoyo said and I smirked.

"You doubted me?" I teased and she shook her head no.

"Hey!" I said to Robbie and he hugged me.

"It's good to see you!" He said thankful and I smiled as I hugged him back.

"I'm glad to see you too. How is your brother?" I asked worried and he sighed.

"He doesn't speak to me. Maybe you and the Doctor could speak with him?" Robbie asked and I nodded.

"After this we are going to talk to him." I promised him and he nodded.

Mack then patted my shoulder as I hugged him. Then I saw Yoyo kissing him I went towards Leo and Jemma and said smirking;

"Pay up losers!" I said smirking and Leo with Jemma huffed as they handed me 50 bucks each.

"It's so unfair!" Jemma commented and laughed.

The smile was wiped off my face as I saw Charles' shocked face and Erik's lost expression.

"How do I really explain to him about time whimey thing?" I said in worry to Jemma and Leo as they sighed too.

"Let him figure it out." Leo said and I agreed as I went to Coulson and May.

"Where is Shaw?" I asked and they pointed the room the TARDIS had personalized as a cell.

"Hello, Shaw." I said and he looked at me blankly.

"Why can't I use my powers?" He asked and I smirked as I looked at Mack who gave the syringe back to Jemma.

"Because you've been sedated." I said and motioned Erik to come forth.

"Now you can kill him." I said to him as took my gun out from behind my back and gave them to him as I walked out of the room.

I heard gunshots and then I saw Erik walk out crying.

"It's done." He said and handed me the gun.

"Did it bring your mother back?" I asked him and his shook his head no.

"Then you wasted your years longing for three seconds of revenge. You could have met a woman, fall in love and have kids instead of blackening your soul." I told him as I walked away.

"Thank you." I heard Erik's voice and stopped.

"Thanking me for what?" I asked confused.

Please don't go mad and start killing people!

"For giving a chance to understand something." He said and walked closer to me.

"Um…may I ask what is that?" I asked a little uncomfortable.

"That this whole Mutants and Humans rival."He started saying but I cut him off saying;

"That you have in your head."

"Is worth fighting for but a little changed." He said and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Charles thinks that we should fight for mutants and humans to coexist and I start to see his point." He said with a smile.

Damn! He looks like a shark…

"I'm glad your mind is made up. Go to Charles now and tell him the good news." I said as I patted his shoulder and I saw Robbie's face which read.

TROUBLE

"Excuse me I have to go talk to a friend." I said as I left Erik and walked towards Robbie.

"Hey, what is the matter?" I asked and he sighed.

"Did you meet Lincoln?" He asked me and I sighed. I had.

"He was dating Daisy…..and now she is crushed." He said and slid down and I sat next to him Indian style.

"Where are you taking this?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I think I might have a crush on Daisy." Robbie said and I looked at him in shock.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I exclaimed and he laughed as he started talking.

And we talked till we started getting back to Pete's world then to Martha's and then to Coulson's and then to mine.

"Charles and Erik Shaw's team will be imprisoned in a prison made for people like us in case those people use their powers for bad causes." I explained and everyone nodded.

"So, we are going to Central City?" The Doctor asked and I nodded.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor said and I smiled.

And after that we were inside STAR Labs.

"They are back!" I heard once I got out of the TARDIS and I was attacked by hugs.

"Barry pay up! You owe me 40 bucks!" Cisco said from afar and I laughed as Iris stopped hugged me.

"I have prisoners." I said and everyone froze.

"You caught Shaw, didn't you?" Caitlyn and Wally asked the same time and I nodded.

"Then let's get them to Iron Heights." Cisco said as he dialed ARGUS number.

But just then the Metahuman activity alarms went off and all of us who knew what it meant tensed.

"Suit up!" Jo said and both Barry and I nodded as Wally and Jess followed suit.

We came up dressed in our vigilante costumes. My name was Traveler since I had the ability to teleport. My costumes consisted of leather pants and army boots the same color aka black. Then I had a black leather corset that I hid my knives and above it I was a jacket that reached the back of knees from behind and it was in deep purple color. I had a mask with the same purple color and then I changed my hair to brown. I took my crossbow and my bow stuff as I nodded to Cisco.

"Thank you for fixing it." I told him and he smiled. Last time you decide to go against The Church you need back up." He said and I smiled.

"I'll make sure I call you then." I smirked and he laughed.

You see in Demon's Run they didn't just messed with my power but gave me more by accident I had master them in there so now I used them to fight crime.

"Charles and Erik you stay here and we will go to Iron Heights later, now let's deal with Doctor Alchemy." I said and then Barry, Jessie and Wally speed off as I teleported but before I knew Charles and Erik had grabbed my hand in attempt to stop me so they teleported in the battlefield.

"CHARLES! ERIK!" I yelled at them as I took my hand away from them.

Next thing I know I have big metal flying towards me. I raised my hands in a stop sign and I stop it mid air then I burned it to dust by turning my hands into fists.

"ALCHEMY!" I yelled but instead of him showing up I saw Kovarian.

"Hello, Raven. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She said and I saw the Silence holding my friends.

"Let them go." I said steadily.

"But, sweety, you know our ways. No survivors." She said and I laughed.

"I know you drill it in my head." I hissed in anger and then laughed darkly.

"You should be thankful that I gave you such powers." Madam Kovarian said and I growled.

"Thank you? I should kill you but you are lucky that you made the mistake of showing me the future. I know when and how you are going to die." I said and then raised my bow and shot three arrows into the Silences heads killing them.

"Go!" I told them but they didn't move.

"We are not leaving. We are in this with you." Barry said and he walked and stood next to me along with the others.

"Isn't that sweet, you have friends." Kovarian said laughing.

"You had friends back in Demon's Run, remember? You let them to die." Kovarian said and I tensed.

"You are wrong." I said and she laughed.

"Am i?" She said and I nodded.

You see back in Demon's Run they messed with everyone's heads and they established a psychic link between each subject. They were planning to turn us into assassins that will do their dirty work for them.

Just then I felt their presence behind me.

"Yes, you are." Mike McLean said angrily as he raised his gun and shot her three times.

After that more Silences appeared and we started fighting. I caught I glimpse of Erik and Charles being protected by Jessie and Wally as I got shot by one of the Silence's guns.

I fell down but before that I killed the last Silence and my arrow scratched Kovarian's cheek before I blacked out.

I woke up in STAR Labs and the first thing I saw was Mike's hand holding mine.

Mike was the person that protected me and Melody in there he was the eldest of all of us. He was thirty four years old and he was born in there…his parents were hostages.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded as I stood up.

"Hey, you got shot be careful!" Caitlyn scold me as she walked up to me.

"I'm fine! I've been shot before." I said and Mike scoffed.

"I will need six more pairs of hands to count all the times." Mike said and Caitlyn shook her head in disapproval.

"It it true, Raven?" Charles voice scared the crap out of us.

"JESUS!" I exclaimed as I clutched my chest trying to catch my breath.

"Is it?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said and I looked away in shame.

"What is going with you, Raven? I can't even recognize you anymore! I can't read you mind either! What did Kovarian do to you the two years you were gone and why she took you the truth this time, please!?" Charles angry voice made Mike march up to him.

"Mike don't! He deserves the truth." I said and Mike looked at me.

"No one deserves the truth when they act like that." Mike said and I sighed.

"He does. Mike would you help me tell him?" I asked hopeful and he sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back to Miranda and my son." Mike said and I nodded.

"Give them my greetings. I will visit on Christmas." I told him and he smiled as he teleported away.

I turned to look at Charles and walked up to him.

"See for yourself." I said and I let him in my mind.

 _ **Raven's Mind:**_

" _ **They have taken Amy." Rory said dressed in his Roman armor in front of River's cell.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I can't help." River said in sadness and didn't turn to look at us.**_

" _ **Bullshit, River!" I exclaimed and she turned to look at me.**_

" _ **Today is the day the Doctor learns who I really am. The day the Good Man Goes To War." River said cryptically.**_

" _ **What does that mean?" I asked frustrated.**_

" _ **Please don't be afraid for what is to come, Raven." River said and I looked at her confused.**_

" _ **What?" I asked but Rory was walking away so I had no time to listen anything else as I rushed to him.**_

" _ **She doesn't want to help." Rory said in anger inside the TARDIS.**_

" _ **She also said that today is the day you learn the truth." I said to the Doctor and he looked skeptical as we drive off to Demon's Run.**_

 _ **Memory 2:**_

" _ **Protect the baby at all cost!" Vastra ordered and I raised my bow as I protected Amy and baby Melody.**_

" _ **Osgood, are you okay?" I asked as I saw her chock on something next thing I know I see her collapsed on the floor with a star knife in her back.**_

" _ **OSGOOD!" I yelled and rushed to her but I felt a needle injecting me and everything went black.**_

 _ **I woke up strapped on table.**_

" _ **Who are you! What do you want from me?" I yelled at the man in the weird wheel chair thing.**_

" _ **The only woman the Doctor never expected meeting. Raven Darkholme…it's an honor to meet you. Your parents did their best to protect you, you know." The man said and I cringed as I saw how he looked like.**_

" _ **Davros! You are Davros, the kid the Doctor saved. You are the creator of Daleks!" I said in shock as I tried to get away but I couldn't move.**_

" _ **I see you've heard about me. Tell me Raven what do you know about your parents? Do you know who they were?" He asked me mockingly.**_

" _ **Yes, David Darkholme and Lesley Kane Darkholme." I said confused.**_

" _ **Agh! The Kane bloodline…such potential and yet you are a mutant…do you know that the Kane bloodline is decedents of Namur and Pharaoh II?" Davros spoke in mockery.**_

" _ **What are you implying?" I asked him getting scared that he knew the family secret.**_

" _ **I'm implying that your mother shamed your family by marrying a rogue Time Agent. Tsk! Tsk! Such a shame!" Davros said and I growled.**_

" _ **LET ME GO!" I yelled and then I saw it.**_

" _ **Mum? Dad?" I asked in tears as I saw them walk in.**_

" _ **Hello, Raven." My mum said and I let her caressed my cheek.**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" I asked them and I saw my dad's expression.**_

" _ **You are hostages." I stated and he nodded.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry!" I said in tears just then I heard the Daleks.**_

" _ **EXTREMINATE!"**_

" _ **EXTREMINATE!"**_

" _ **WHAT?" I exclaimed as I saw my parents' foreheads having a Daleks weapon.**_

" _ **NO! NO! NO! NOT THEM!" I yelled and cried as my now Dalek converted parents turned to each other and fired against each other.**_

" _ **NO!" I yelled and then I was injected with yet another sleeping serum.**_

Charles let go of my head as tears run down his face.

"You went through that?" He asked me and I nodded.

"My parents told me to run away when men dressed in black broke into our house, yours was the closest so I got inside." I told him and he hugged me.

"I will see the rest later, now rest." He said and I nodded.

I walked towards the hospital beds in STAR Labs and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _ **Tell me if you want a 2nd chapter! Tell me in your reviews! Don't write a hateful one. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories too!**_

 _ **Follow me in:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagrm: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_


End file.
